A density gradient in silicon can be made by deep reactive ion etching or dicing a silicon wafer with a dicing saw. These methods may provide a relatively course gradient and may not be suited for creating a density gradient in a curved surface.
The art is receptive to articles and processes that provide density gradients in a material.